


Creases

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux tries to iron out creases. It goes poorly.





	

“Would the Lieutenant tell the General that the Knight is not talking to him?”  


Mitaka startles, and glances over at Kylo Ren. “S-sir?”

“The General can hear just fine,” Hux snaps. “It’s the Knight who is being a big baby.”  


“Uhm…”  


“The Knight isn’t listening if the General is talking.”  


Okay, so he needs to relay that. “….I… General Hux said–”  


“HE HEARD ME PERFECTLY WELL, MITAKA, DO NOT INDULGE HIM.”  


“You’re my subordinate, so you do as I say,” Kylo snaps.  


“He’s not your subordinate, you’re not even in the ranks of the First Order, Ren!”  


“He still has to do what I say!”  


“He’s my officer, get your own. And _no_ , I don’t mean any of mine. If you want to play stupid games, you can bring one of your Knights and he can talk to my Lieutenant.”

“What about the Captain?”  


Mitaka tries not to hear any of this. He does so not want to get involved. 

“What about her?” Hux asks.  


“She’s in the Order.”  


“You’re the one saying you won’t talk to _me_.”  


“ _You ironed my socks_.”  


“ _That is hardly the grounds for a lover’s tiff, Ren_.”  


“ _YOU IRONED MY BOXERS. THEY CHAFE.”_  


“They look smarter!”  


Which is when the Captain arrives. “I prefer you both witho— oh. Lieutenant.”

Mitaka hoped no one would see him backing out of the room. “Uhm…”

“ _Dismissed_ ,” Hux tells him.  


He runs away before he gets any more unwanted mental images. He doesn’t know how Captain Phasma copes.


End file.
